No Escape
by Insaniityy
Summary: Big crashes, loud sounds and then a loud scream. That familiar scream that everyone knew the owner to. No one saw it coming, but there she lay, unconscious... no, even worse... dead. The important question here was "Who will be next?"


** Heeey guys. I'm back! I've been watching a tv series and got inspired by it so I decided to write my own HOA similar version. This is not your typical House of Anubis story I hope you all like it and enjoy. :)**

Big crashes, loud sounds and then a loud scream. That familiar scream that everyone knew the owner to. No one saw it coming, but there she lay, unconscious... no, even worse... _dead. _

They were all told about this place, this crazy place where nothing good happens. It was indeed a beautiful boarding school, but it had many secrets, some that no one could ever understand. For gods sake, there was a stuffed raven involved.

10 students, _only 9 left now,_ all who knew the secrets, and everything hiding behind each door. Not _everything._

Crazy things have been happening lately, _threats._ No ordinary threats, this boarding school was made to trap students and then, kill them all, one by one...They didn't know that till now, as they watched her body covered up and taken away by the paremetics. She was gone.

The important question here was _"Who will be next?"_

She was so kind, such a great person, and just like that she was killed, and no one knew by whom.

Anyone would tell them all to leave the place, but if it was that simple, they would of left a long time ago. They were all trapped, _literally._ It was summer vacation and everyone was away enjoying the warm sunny weathers and their times far away from school and learning. Except them. The Anubis House residents.

Everyone was fine, ordinary, everyday was the same as usual, until the day when everyone packed up to leave for their vacations.

Parents called worried and concerned, they had to lie and tell their parents they enjoyed their times there so much that they decided to enjoy summer vacation in the house with one another.

They all got letters from anonymous that told them the rules and everything they had to do, if they were caught trying to leave, then their punishment would be _death. _

That's why she's dead.

_"I need to get everyone out of here..." she thought to herself as she slowly sneaked down the wooden creaking stairs. She flinched every time she stepped on an old part of the wood, afraid to get caught. _

_She finally reached the end of the stairs and searched around for anything that could help her open the door, then she noticed a shinny object as the moonlight reflected on it. A key. The way out. _

_It had been 1 week since they were trapped in here and finally now she found a way out... it seemed a bit too simple, how easy she had found the key, but she told herself that it was fate, the reflection of the moonlight was her hope, her fate to escape. _

_She moved the chair that seemed to have its place in the dark hallway and without making too much noise she stood on it and stretched to reach the key, her finger finally touched the metal and a smile was drawn to her face. _

_She quickly moved to the door and placed the key in the hole and taking one last long breath, she turned the key and heard the click, the click of hope. _

_"I did it, I am a hero," she whispered happily as she moved her hand to turn the knob. _

_The last words she heard were cruel, but also very familiar, a voice she heard so many times around the house, a voice that belonged to the kidnapper, but she never got a chance to reveal that person to her friends. As she turned around she felt a sudden pain in her heart, that's when she screamed, looking down she saw the blade stabbed into her heart and all she could see was darkness. Nothing but complete darkness with the same words fading away as her body went limp and collapsed onto the floor. _

_"You're a dead "hero" now..."_

The first student who had heard her scream was Amber, her scream had woken everyone up.

An innocent girl with such a beautiful name that didn't deserve to die, her name and death did not match, but yet she was gone. _Joy._

They had found a note that lay atop of her lifeless body, "She didn't follow the rules, so now she's dead. Don't make the same mistake."

Victor, they all assumed. He was the only victim, unless a student was the killer.

Victor wasn't there, he was gone, visiting his family as they all should of been doing. The students were the only ones there, but they knew they weren't alone, the kidnapper was around, he was just in hiding. Someone had planned this, the students were the only ones there, and they knew Victor was the one, the kidnapper. He didn't have any family, no one to visit, a pathetic lie.

"All of you, line up!"

That's when they saw them, four armed guard-looking men in white masks.

The tallest man began talking, "Sorry about your precise friend, she was indeed a very joyful person. She gave you all an example of what NOT to do while you're all trapped here," as he spoke he began moving towards Mara.

"I heard she was a great friend of yours, but as they all say friendships never last." His laugh brought shivers to Mara spine as she gulped trying to keep the tears from falling.

"You're all fucking insane, don't you dare come near her!" They all turned there heads to look at an angry Mick.

The masked man laughed as he moved near Mick and punched him in the gut. Mick groaned loudly and Amber screamed.

"How about you blondie, you got something to add to his stupidity?" The masked man turned to Amber. She looked down and didn't say a word, she felt something on her left hand and turned to see Jerome softly holding on to her wrist, a sort of gesture as if telling her it would be alright, but she knew it wouldn't. She gave him a sad smile and moved her eyes to the floor again.

"Good, alright I'm sure you all have many questions...someone wants you all here, I suggest you all follow the rules and do as you're all told, if not...well I'm sure you all know what will happen. The reason you're friend got caught was because she didn't know she was being watched, there is cameras all over this place...they killed once, don't think they won't kill again if they have to," then he gave the other men a sign and they all walked into the basement.

"What the heck guys?! Can someone please tell me what is happening?" Alfie pleaded.

Nina gave him a look, "Maybe if we knew Alfie, we would help you out!"

"She's dead..."

Amber finally looked up for the first time since the men had left and slowly moved to Mara and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry..."

"This doesn't make any sense! We haven't done anything wrong?!" she cried as Amber held her tight.

"Except...we found out their secrets, one of us is the Chosen One, and the Osirian..." Fabian finally spoke.

Everyone looked up at Fabian who hadn't cried at all, but they all knew he was the one most broken seeing his best friends lifeless body.

"He's right, two Americans who showed up unexpected and all residents who know more about the houses secrets than anyone, we solved all the mysterious before the kidnapper could...and now he is getting his revenge," Eddie explained, finally understanding all of this.

"He? His revenge?" Jerome asked.

"He as in...Victor, who else," Patrica answered in a way as if saying "Duh!"

Alfie looked at her as if she had two heads. "Victor is on his holiday visiting family."

"Alfie, Victor doesn't have family, his only family is that creepy stuffed raven," Amber shivered as she remembered that black bird staring at her as if it had real-like human eyes that followed someones every move.

The basement door opened up revealing another masked man who looked straight at Amber. She froze, afraid of what he was planning to say to her.

"Blondie, get your tall friend and go get breakfast started for all your friends," he finally spoke while pointing at Jerome.

She turned to look at Jerome and they both headed to the kitchen.

"The rest of you, stop standing around and go play a game or something."

The rest of the students quickly headed for the stairs.

"We might seem a bit scary and rude but we gave you all your privacies and decided to not put any cameras in the bathrooms, don't think of us as complete perverts," the masked man chuckled.

"Most of us dress in our rooms, so that's great disturbance of our privacy..." Eddie spoke a bit cautiously.

The man threw him a death glare which could barely be seen through his mask, but anyone would of known it was a death glare, "Well American boy, you'll have to change in the bathrooms for now on, now go get changed all of you, you look like a mess."

They all headed to their rooms except Amber and Jerome who were in the kitchen.

He picked up the paper on the table, "Seriously? They have to choose what we eat," he said as he read the breakfast list.

"Jerome, focus. Breakfast is the last thing that matters right now. And whisper, there is cameras everywhere..." her voice broke on her last words. She could not believe this was happening, she was supposed to be in Paris shopping and enjoying the beautiful place with Nina. "I cannot believe that Joy is gone...just like that, she's just gone..." she began crying then, it was impossible to hold it in.

Jerome turned to her and grabbed her by her shoulders making her look at him, "Hey, look at me, its all gonna be okay."

"You don't know that."

" Hey, we will get out of here, and no one ...no one else will die."

"I hope you're right."

She wiped her tears and opened the fridge, "Let's just get this done."

"That tall boy is so confident that he will get out of here, but he has no idea what's coming for them," the tall masked man laughed as he watched the kitchen cameras.

"Soon, they will all be wishing they were dead."

They all turned to look at their leader as they smiled.

**Chapter One, done. Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews and any sort of suggestions or questions, I'd love to get your feedback. :) **


End file.
